Question: Solve for $t$. $ \dfrac{7}{3} = \dfrac{4}{t} $ $t =$
Multiply both sides by ${t}$. $ {t} \times \dfrac{7}{3} = \dfrac{4}{t} \times {t} $ $ \dfrac{7}{3}{t} = 4 $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{3}{7}}$. $ \dfrac{7}{3} {t} \times {\dfrac{3}{7}} = 4 \times {\dfrac{3}{7}} $ $ {t} = \dfrac{4 \times {3}}{{7}} $ $t = \dfrac{12}{7}$